Twilight Clan
by nightheart777
Summary: Welcome to Twilight Clan! Read to find out about this clan. This story will have different POVs from the different clan such as Lightning Clan and Ash Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Twilightclan

Leader Cloudstar White fluffy tom with Bright blue eyes

Deputy Dawnfur Black shecat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Moleflower Brown she cat with black spots dark blue eyes Apprentice Mistpaw Gray she cat orange eyes

Warriors

Redfur Red tom with Dark brown eyes (Apprentice Rabbitpaw Brown she cat with green eyes long ears)

Stormtail Gray tom with amber eyes a Black tail tip

Greenclaw Black tom with brown spot Green eyes

Ripplefang Blue gray she cat light blue eyes

Queens Rosefur white Tabby she cat honey colored eyes

Moonclaw Silver she cat with exotic blue eyes

Elders Sharpclaw brownish red tom with Dark brown stripes green eyes

Thornfur Brown she cat with white all over her blue eyes

Kits Smallkit (smalltom with yellow brown spot with silverpaws Blue eyes ) ,Lionkit (huge she cat with blue gray stripes Green eyes)(mom Moonclaw Dad Greenclaw)

Flowerkit

Lightningclan

Leader Runningstar

Deputy smallflight Brown tabby tom silver eyes Apprentics Blackpaw Black tom with Brown eyes white chest

Warriors Treefur Dark brown tom with dark stripes yellow eyes

Shinefur a she cat with orange fur with a golden mask with light icy blue eyes

Lightfur White she cat with blue eyes

Fernheart Gray small she cat with black stripes yellow eyes

Queens Birdclaw huge she cat with reddish chest black fur Blue eyes

Elders Brokenfang Huge tom with gray fur amber eyes Almost no teeth

Moonclan

Leader Frostheart Blueish she cat with white chest Green eyes Apprentice Fastpaw Small tom with white Fur Brown eyes

Deputy Frogclaw brown she cat orange chest orange eyes

Warriors Shadowfur Black tom with white stripes exotic orange eyes

DeerStripe Little tom with orange fur Brown spots Light green eyes

Dappleleaf a black she cat with black patches brown eyes somtimes change to green whit chest

Bluepelt a blue gray tom with darker speckles blueish gray eys(likes Dappleleaf)

Tallclaw Huge tom with extreamly long claws

Whitefur small she cat with white fur and grey stripes blue eyes

Queens Almondfur pretty she cat with lightbrown eyes honey colored eyes

elders Foxhear Redish she cat with black stripes Amber eyes

Ashclan

Leader Strikestar big orange tom with blue eyes

Deputy Ratfur Huge tom with lost of scares

Medicene cat Foxclaw

Warriors Maggotface ugly tom with lost of scares

Specklepelt a ash gray tom with black speckles orange eyes

Flightclaw white tom with black spot and orange stripes

Scarleg huge tom with scares black fur and yellow eyes

Riverfur She cat with blue fur yellow eyes with black spots

Queens Antfur Brown she cat with blue eyes(kit Shadowkit a little dark gray with a pure black paw with light gray speckles on her Dark green eyes)

Elders none

Rouges Silver silver she cat with white chest green eyes (kit Megan Blue she cat with Bright green Eyes Darker blue on her to)

Claw A Cranky tom with orange fur brown eyes

Yin a she cat with white fur and black spots and 1 eye blue the other green

Yang a tom with black fur and white spots 1 eye red the other blue


	2. Chapter 2

Megan's POVs

Megan bounced beside Mother as she described hunting to her. "Sniff the air, and try to detect the scent of prey," Silver told her. Megan did, and smelled something unrecognizable to her. It was musky, alomost like the scent of dog.

"Mother, what is that smell?" Megan asked.

Her mother stiffened as she sniffed the air. "Fox! Megan, run! Go to Twilight Clan as fast as you can!" her mother screeched.

"What about you?" the blue kit asked.

"I'll be fine," her mother said as she nudged the kit with her nose.

Megan ran as fast as she could like her mother told her to. As she raced onwards, she heard her mothers voice telling her how to get to Twilight Clan. 'Follow the river, and then when you get to the boulder, go east. Yowl as loud as you can until a patrol comes and picks you up.

She followed all the instructions until she arrived at the boulder. There were two of them. One boulder was crimson and the other was gray. She took the gray one.

When she arrived at the forest, she yowled as loud as she could. The patrol came soon after.

An ugly brown tom with scars all over his face snarled, "What should we do with it, Specklepelt?"

"We should take her back to the camp, Maggotface," answered the handsome gray tom. He gently picked Megan up by the scuff and they took her to the camp.

When they got there, Maggotface grumbled, "I'll go report to Strikestar."

"I'll take her to the nursery," Specklepelt mumbled around Megan's fluff.

When they came to the nursery, he deposited her and asked the queen there," Will you take care of her until we decide what to do with her?"

"Of course," answered the queen.

A kit in the nursery demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Megan," she answered. "Who are you?"

"That's no concern of yours," stated the dark gray kit.

Her mother answered for her. " This is Shadowkit and I'm Antfur."

"Mom!" complained the kit.

"Shadowkit, why don't you go show Megan the camp?" Antfur asked her daughter.

As Shadowkit complained to her mother, Megan wondered why her mother had never mentioned these cats. She contemplated this as Shadow grabbed her tail and muttered, "Come on" through her fur.

"What clan is this?" asked Megan with a dawning horror.

"Which clan do you think we're in, mousebrain?" Shadowkit demanded. "This is Ash Clan."

A/N: My sister,Eraknight helped me with grammer and came with up with different words so they weren't over-used.


End file.
